Want You Back
by Female-Fighter
Summary: Eric made a mistake he can't take back. No matter how hard he tries he realizes the one he loves slips further and further away.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you want from me?" Eric yelled across the dining table not able to control his anger any longer.  
"The truth! I need the truth Eric! What have you been doing every night that keeps you away until the early morning?" Alan's body stood firm as he demanded answers. Eric would not escape him once again.  
"I've told you, it's nothing like you think!"  
"If it's nothing then you can tell me!"  
Watching Eric try to think of a way out of this situation Alan turned and moved down the hall to walk out the front door.

Chapter 1

Alan stepped into the dispatch as he did every morning looking over the news while he finished his Danish. Usually he tried to look more composed then he was but this morning he somehow allowed himself to sleep in past his alarm. He wasn't late by the dispatch standards or by William's but he was later then he liked for himself. Wiping his hands with his handkerchief he neatly folded it back in his pocket before meeting the others who were waiting to start the day.  
"Alan! Hey man, this is a first."  
"Hi Ronald, good morning."  
"Alan."  
"Eric. Morning." Both didn't keep their gaze on the other long, it was normal for them now a days. It had a taken a while for people to realize that were no longer arriving together or attached at the hip but soon word spread that Eric and Alan were both on the market.  
Hearing William coming down the hall, commenting about getting to work the three split to go their separate ways for the time being, they would rejoin for lunch most likely.

Eric looked over at Alan's desk to see him focused solely on his work. Typical, he had been trying for weeks to actually talk to him but Alan acted like he didn't exist anymore. It was like he didn't even want to try and fix things between them. It had been months since Alan left his house and never returned. While he hadn't officially moved in Alan had his own few drawers and closet space and rarely did they spend the night apart in separate houses. That decision had come after learning of Alan's illness and seeing the pain he dealt with from every attack. How many attacks had he suffered alone from their break up? How far were the thorns now?  
"Eric, I was thinking of hitting the bar tonight, it's ladies night." Seeing Ronald coming over, using the stack of paperwork in his arms as his excuse for dropping by he gave the idea a thought. A night at the bar did sound like fun and he could use some fun in his life. Stealing a glance over at Alan to see he had not even spared a glance his way he took Ronald up on his offer.

"Alan, have you been well?" Eric kept his hand in his pocket while they walked the streets of London together. It wasn't all that often that they had this chance and it was one Eric took full advantage of.  
"Same as before." Alan looked in the opposite direction of Eric's eyes trying not to have their gazes meet. He would never tell Eric how at times he missed the bed they had shared but it was something that occurred every so often, and something he didn't want his eyes to show.  
"That's good to hear. I worry about you."  
"I know you do. But I'm fine." Making his words clear, though his teeth were clenched, he stopped at the site of their victim. Hearing the tone Alan gave Eric sighed. He hated that tone, one that spoke great volumes to him. It said "I'm not lying, unlike you." It wasn't that he had ever lied to Alan he just simply couldn't tell him the truth. Their breakup had been a foolish one but until his task was completed he couldn't try and sway Alan. He could only hope he would wait. Silently following the directions they gave each both set up for proper placement of their targets. This assignment was larger than most, that had been the reason for their pairing up. They were both grateful it wasn't as awkward as it had been a few months ago. Hearing the bullets hit the ground below them they waited for their cue. Seventy-five people were to be collected from this incidence, another one involving drugs. When would London realize something had to change?

Finishing up both looked over their lists making sure all souls were collected and accounted for.  
"That was easier than I anticipated. The last one took us much longer."  
Looking over his paperwork Eric realized Alan had spoken to him. It was rare Alan ever started a conversation anymore.  
"Well the gunman took himself with him this time; we didn't have to deal with the police." Watching Alan look at his watch Eric wished he had more time with him. Once they went back to the dispatch things would go back to the way they were and neither would proper speak to the other for some time.  
"It seems we got done earlier than planned, care to grab some tea before we head back?" Was Alan actually suggesting they do something together?  
"I know of a decent shop not too far from here and it's on the way back." Finishing up they walked side by side to the shop a few blocks away. There may not have been deep conversations but Eric would take this. Ordering both sat outside enjoying the breeze and the smell of life coming back to nature from the harsh winter.  
"Ronald and I are going to a bar tonight, if you're free."  
"Oh, thank you for the invitation but I actually have plans tonight."  
"Next time then. It feels like it has been years since the three of us went drinking together."  
"Of course. And it does seem like it has been awhile hasn't it. Is Ronald still with that one woman? Bridgette was it?"  
"Nah, dumped her a while back. Now he is pinning over some other woman, someone from Affairs I think." Seeing Alan smile as he shook his head over Ronald's habits with women Eric couldn't help but stare. It had been what felt like ages since he saw Alan's smile. It was still as beautiful as the first time he saw it.

Standing in the lobby of the dispatch Eric waited for Ronald so they could head out together. Seemed stupid to wait at the bar for the other when they were here. Seeing Alan walking towards the exit, paperwork in hand his body froze when he saw him leave with someone else. Moving towards the fountain he sat on the edge trying not to seem like he was eavesdropping as both men stopped to allow Alan to adjust the paperwork.  
"Are you sure you don't want to help you with that? I really don't mind."  
"No it's alright, I've got it. Let me just drop this off at my house and I'll meet you in a bit."  
"Alright Alan, see you soon." Watching them exit and split off in two different directions Eric sat there frozen by event. Alan, was he dating someone else? Had he moved on? Where they really over?  
"Hey man, sorry to keep you waiting, ready to go? Eric?" Seeing Eric staring off into space Ronald waved his hand in front of Eric's face. Snapping out of it he saw Ronald in front of him.  
"Sorry. Got carried away."  
"It's a sign you need a beer. Come on, let's get going before someone else takes our woman." Following the other out he couldn't get Alan off his mind. Was he really too late? No, he wasn't going out on a date he was just hanging out with someone. They did that with others while they were dating all the time. It was probably the same person he hung out with outside of their crew. Yes, that was it. How foolish for him to become so worried.

Waving the empty glass for another beer Eric looked around the bar, they got here too early. It was ladies night but they didn't show up until seven most times. They arrived at five.  
"Eric. Man. I hate to ask but you look like you've seen a ghost. Something happen on the field today? Alan get sick or something?" At the mention of Alan Eric's head spun around to face Ronald who he could tell was watching him.  
"Nah, it was pretty uneventful all things considered. We even had time to stop for a break."  
"So then what's eating you?"  
"Do you know if Alan is dating anyone?"  
"Hmm?" Putting his beer down he thought about it for a second. "Not that I know of. I mean I haven't heard of anything. But, I also don't talk to him as much anymore since you two split. He is always focusing on work."  
"I see. I saw him leave the dispatch with someone and I heard them talk about doing something tonight."  
"Jealous?"  
"No. Ronald. Look. I know I messed up by letting Alan walk out but, I don't know. I thought he wouldn't move on so fast."  
"You do realize it's been about six months since you two spilt right? And what exactly happened between you too. You've never talked about."  
"Alan thought I was having an affair with someone, since I was getting home late every night or some nights not at all."  
"Oh yea, I remember now, he had asked me about it. I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, because I had no idea what he was talking about. Were you cheating on him?"  
"No. I wasn't, I wasn't doing anything to hurt him. I. I was and still am trying to find a way to cure him of the thorns. I was out every night following leads on information."  
"Then why not just tell him that when he asked?"  
"Because, if he knew he would have had a fit. I was waiting until I had everything before I told him but he walked out before I got that far."  
"Eric. You're an idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unable to rest after coming back from the bar Eric knew he had to talk to Alan. Tell him his feelings and see if it wasn't too late to fix what was broken. He knew he should have told Alan the truth from the start but he never imagined Alan would walk out of the house never to return. He thought for sure after some time they would work things out and things would be as they should. Come tomorrow morning they would talk before work, at the very least make arrangements to see each other after work and put this silly mess behind them.

Arriving to work around the same time Alan did on a normal basis he saw him walking in alone. That was a good sign, he wasn't sure he could handle the thought of Alan sleeping with another man.  
"Alan, hey! Have a minute?"  
Hearing Eric he saw him off to the side in the lobby, he was here rather early.  
"Sure. What can I do for you?"  
"Is there any way we can talk? You know, about us?"  
"Eric, I. Sure. We can talk. But, um, you should know. I am seeing someone else."  
"Oh. You are?" Trying to hide the pain his heart was feeling from dropping to the pit of his stomach he forced the words from his lips.  
"Yea, I was hoping to keep it a secret a little longer. We both want to take things slow."  
"Slow. Yea, no, I get that. Well good for you. And I won't tell a soul. Can I ask, who is so lucky?"  
"You remember Samuel right?"  
"The one that's scared of his own shadow?"  
"Eric! Ugh! I knew telling you was stupid."  
Seeing Alan getting ready to storm off he moved in front of him. "I'm sorry! I meant nothing by it. Really. I'm happy for you. And you two have been good friends since he started. I can't say I'm all that surprised."  
"He asked me out the other week, but, if you want to meet up and chat I see no harm in doing so."  
"Alright. Is after work good? We could meet at my place."  
"Um, can we go somewhere public?"  
Feeling his heart break into smaller pieces then it already was Eric tried to keep a brave face on. Alan didn't even trust him enough to go to the place they both used to call home.  
"That's fine. Here or London because I know of a few places that would work?"  
"Here is okay. So then, after work?"  
"After work."  
Starting to walk away Alan stopped and looked back at Eric. "I hope you aren't mad."  
"Me mad? No. Really I am glad for you. Honest."  
"Thanks Eric." Watching him walk down the hall to file his paperwork he finished last night Eric walked through the side door around the dispatch to scream.

He was trying not to stare; he was trying not to say something. He couldn't help his eyes as he saw them together. What did Alan see in him? Samuel was, he was odd. Always jerky, a perfectionist, none of his features stood out. He was plain, blonde hair, plastic frames for his glasses, he was a typical reaper. Going back to his work he just missed Alan's glance his way. He probably told "Samuel" of their meeting today. Hopefully he wouldn't decide to tag along. If he did then all his plans would be ruined. Peaking up once more he saw Alan start to laugh as they exchanged work and Samuel moved to sit at his own desk. Noticing it was the one right next to Alan's he wondered how he never saw that before. No wonder they were so chummy. His own spot was across the room.

The day dragged from all the paperwork, and seeing Samuel leaning over to talk to Alan, ask him questions, joke around with him was driving him mad. Right now he wished he was put on assignment. Hearing the bell ring for five he quickly gathered his things, filed them as best he could and went to punch out so he could finally talk to Alan. He needed to try and win him back he couldn't handle this anymore. Waiting in the lobby he tried not to get impatient or upset when he saw them walking together. Realizing Eric was waiting for him Alan said goodbye to Samuel before they got to close.  
"Sorry to make you wait. I was having issues filing something."  
"I wasn't waiting that long. Ready to go?"  
"Yea. So where is this place? Have I been before?"  
Walking out together Eric tried not to let the casual conversation, the old way they had been together affect him too much. He was on a mission, a get Alan back, mission.  
"I was thinking Bartholomew's."  
"Oh! I love their pasta, I've been in the mood."  
"Well that's great then." He remembered Alan always loving the place making it his first choice when he needed a place. He could never get enough. Alan was a fan of their garlic knots too. Talking lightly about work they found a table and waited to order. Eric already knew what Alan would get, he loved their chicken marsala, got it most times he came here. Only once got their broccoli and cavatelli.  
"So, Eric, how have you been?" Seeing Alan take a quick glance at the menu he figured he was right at what he was ordering. Just picking garlic knots as a side for them now he chose baked ziti. He wasn't all that hungry to begin with.  
"I've been alright. Same as always. Bored out of my mind with work."  
"Well I'm glad to hear you're well." Looking down at his hands he slowly made his eyes look up at Eric's. "Look, I know we haven't been on the best of terms lately. And we both know why. But, we are still partners, I would like for us to still be friends too."  
"Alan, I would like to have what he had again. I miss you."  
"Eric. No. I'm happy with Samuel and besides, we split up because of your actions. What's to say they won't happen again? I know you and Ronald are still hitting the bars, looking for woman."  
"We split because you didn't know the truth and you still don't. Have you ever thought that I haven't regretted letting you walk out that door?"  
"Then why did you never come after me? You know, I waited for you Eric. I waited every night and day for you to tell me the truth. To tell me it was all in my head, that there was no one else.  
"There wasn't!"  
"But you never proved it. You were never at the house anymore; you would come in at all hours of the night if at all. What was I supposed to think? And then I bring it up and you dodge the subject. I'm not stupid Eric nor am I a child. I deserve better than that."  
"You're right. I'm sorry. But I, I was trying, I, I had my reasons Alan."  
"Then I had mine Eric. And I'm sorry if you can't accept that."  
Neither spoke another word to each other for what seemed like forever until their food was ordered and brought to them.

He didn't want to seem possessive, he never was before but he just didn't want to let Alan go. Did Samuel know how to help him if he had an attack, did he even know about Alan's condition? He tried not to think about it, tried not to think of the other guy but it was there in the front of his mind. As they left the restaurant, the conversation from before leaving their minds both men turned as they saw someone running towards them.  
"Oh Samuel!" Waving to him Eric tried not to look at them, he couldn't right now. "Samuel you remember Eric right?"  
"How could I forget, the man is an inspiration." Reaching to shake Eric's hand he forced his body to grab his. It didn't help that Alan was watching, hoping he wouldn't make a scene.  
"I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I was just nearby when I saw you both leave the restaurant."  
"No we were just hanging out, grabbing a bite."  
"Oh good. I feel better than. Hate seeming like a third wheel."  
Eric was biting his tongue trying not to tell him to leave then. Though, it wouldn't surprise him if Alan told Samuel about their meeting and to stay nearby.  
"Well I'll head out then. See you both tomorrow at the office."  
Seeing the smile on Alan's face as he waved good bye he felt his heart crack even more. He remembered that smile from when they were together; one that always shone when they met at home after work.  
"Well Eric, I guess I should be getting home myself. I have some work to finish."  
"Hopefully we can hang out again soon."  
"That would be nice."  
Watching him go his separate way Eric stood there until he was completely out of sight before heading home for the night.

Sending the old bookcase to the floor Eric stood in the middle of the mess he had created once home. The thought of Alan being lost to him forever was maddening. He would never stop trying to save him, he would never stop loving him but to know Alan had moved on, he couldn't handle it. All of the things they had once shared lay broken around him, a symbol for what they were. He could never hate Alan, this was all his fault to begin with. Kicking around the books and pictures he saw one he didn't mean to destroy. It was of the two of them, of when Alan first joined the dispatch. They had just gotten back from Alan's first assignment, mentor and student; it was a day of celebration for Alan. Dusting it off, making sure no glass ripped it from the broken frame he put it back on the mantle before turning off the lights and heading to bed.

Sitting in his living room he joked around with Samuel. They hadn't met up as soon as he left Eric but he could tell Sam was worried about him and stopped by for a little while.  
"Are you sure everything is alright? You seem distant. You know you can talk to me. You're a friend first and a boyfriend second."  
"Boyfriend?"  
"Too forward?"  
"No, I like that. I won't lie; it's been rough for me after the breakup with Eric. We didn't end the way most couples did. It all sort of just happened one night. We got into a fight, I walked out and that was it."  
"We can take things slower if you would like. I don't want to rush things with you. I want to make sure you are happy."  
"I am happy. Can I tell you something? I feel like a different person when I am with you. Freer maybe, I don't know. I just, don't get me wrong I loved Eric and he was a good guy and everything but I felt like he worried about me too much. It wasn't suffocating but, I like what we have."  
"I do too Alan." Seeing Samuel's smile Alan moved closer to him to rest his head on his shoulder.  
"Eric wants to get back together with me, that's what dinner was about."  
"Oh."  
Looking up at Samuel's face he could tell he was worried about what would happen next with them.  
"I'm not going back to him. I promise. What we had is over for me, right now I want nothing more than to be friends with him again."  
"I understand. You do what you have to and I'll be right here, helping anyway I can. Even if it's just support."  
"Thank you." Sitting up he kissed his cheek before allowing them to cuddle better on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eric sat at the bar with Ronald unable to take his eyes off what he saw in front of him. Alan and Samuel sat in a booth laughing like school children. And to make matters worse had just previously witnessed Alan dance on the table with a few others from the office in a competition for free drinks. This wasn't the Alan he had known.  
"Man has some moves."  
"Don't encourage it."  
"What? I can't deny what is in front of me. Alan never did that stuff when he was with you."  
Giving Ronald the evil eye he went back to staring at his drink with Alan in the corner of it.  
"He never accepted your advance did he?"  
"I never got to the advancement part, he stopped me at trying to rekindle what we had."  
"Maybe it's time to face it, Alan has moved on. You should to."  
If only it was that simple. He was haunted every night with what he was doing in trying to save Alan. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent night's sleep.

"Happy anniversary Alan!" Raising his glass of beer Alan had won for them they toasted in celebration of the day.  
"Happy four months. Four amazing months!" Clinking their glasses together they drank in laughter. Alan never would have thought an anniversary would be spent at the bar but he was having a blast. He was glad they decided to stop in on their journey to find a place to eat.  
"I can't believe you actually did that, though the free drinks are rather nice."  
"I can't either; I'm not sure what came over me. It sounded like fun."  
"Next time we'll have to do it together."  
"I bet we would be unstoppable."

Tired of listening to Alan and his boy toy Eric paid and got ready to head out for the night. This was becoming a little too much for him. It seemed like they were rubbing it in.  
"Heading out? I was thinking of doing the same. I can't afford to blow all my money here."  
"What are you talking about? You do that all the time." Waiting for Ronald they headed out together to see what was available to do now. It wasn't too late out; other places of entertainment should be open still.

Alan laid in bed with Samuel after finally returning home for the night. Both had work in the morning and didn't want to be completely hung over for it. Kissing the others neck he felt hands gently pull him away for a moment to stare into his eyes.  
"You know I love you right?"  
"Of course I do Sam, why ask? What's bothering you?" Bringing their hands to his lap Alan stared at them for a moment, becoming lost in his thorn scars before meeting Samuel's gaze.  
Seeing where Alan was looking he gently traced them with his own hand.  
"I worry about you, about this. As much fun as tonight has been I worry about what it might have done to you. I know you stare at yourself in the mirror every morning we share, wondering how far they have gotten on you. And how self conscious you are when we spend some time alone. I love you Alan and I want to make sure you are safe."  
"I know you do and I am. Believe me when I tell you I know my own body and I know my limits. I am still strong enough to do the things I love and spend time with those I truly care for." Stealing a kiss he saw his lover's cheeks form a pink glow from the simple show of affection.  
"I trust and believe in you. I, I won't try to deny it; last month when you had an attack it frightened me. I wasn't sure what to do and you were in so much pain."  
"Having you near me was enough. Your compassion for me helped ease my pain."  
"It did?"  
"It did and so long as I have that no attack will ever be more than I can handle." Moving closer to close all gaps between them Alan brought their lips together and allowed the night to be theirs.

Nodding a good morning to the members of the dispatch Alan couldn't help but hear Ronald going on about the higher ups and how they all had bones of demons shoved up their back sides. He didn't understand the statement fully but he couldn't help himself from laughing. Hanging his scythe up he saw Eric coming down the hallway to start the day as well.  
"Good morning Eric."  
"Morning Alan. You look in a good mood this morning."  
"Thank you, I am. Spring is approaching and the flowers are starting to bud."  
Seeing the wide smile on his face Eric couldn't help but smile back. Alan had always enjoyed watching the flowers bloom and spring start to wash over everything. He could do without the pollen personally but so long as he got to see Alan happy he would manage. Walking to their desks together they split off as Ronald was becoming rather loud. Alan stared over the work already on his desk and refused to let it ruin his good mood.  
"Morning love." Looking up to see Samuel over him he smiled and pushed the work aside for now.  
"Morning. But I thought we were keeping it a secret a little longer?"  
Handing Alan his paperwork that had just received from the other office he smirked."I know but I couldn't help myself. There must be something in the air; everyone is in a good mood today."  
"Spring is here." Watching Alan's face light up at the mention of the season they got lost in each other while Ronald and Eric went back and forth over someone Eric had once dated.  
"Oh, what is this?" Looking over what he was given he took his attention off the craziness going on. William would have a fit when he showed up that was for sure.  
"I'm not sure; I was just told it was for you. I'm still a rookie to everyone, they don't tell me anything."  
"You're not a rookie to me." Giving him a one armed hug he sat down to go over this list better. It was a few pages thick.  
"Alan! Alan you need to come drinking with us some night. Happened to be at the bar you were at last night, I feel I have left a nice impression on you." Watching Ronald slide over to him from the corner of his eye he really had no idea what he was talking about. He heard about being there last night but he missed the first half.  
"Easy my friend, I'm not at your level just yet."  
"Ah! But you will be soon enough!" Elbowing Samuel he went back to Eric to talk about the girl he was in love with and needed to take out on a date.

Going over this list once more Alan didn't like what he was seeing at all, this shouldn't be happening. Looking around and seeing William walking in, probably to complain about the noise, he rushed up from his desk and over to him.  
"William! I am troubled by the report I received. According to this souls haven't been collected in the Westminster area for quite some time." Handing the packet to him he waited for him to look it over and see what he suggested they do next, if it was something they could do.  
"I knew putting him on this assignment would be a waste."  
"Sir?" Noticing he gained the attention of the other members of the dispatch he saw Eric come over and take the list from William. Something like this was unheard of for the most part; everyone wanted to see what was going on. Eric was his senior though, maybe he knew what they were looking at too, he certainly wasn't all the sure except for it not being a good thing. Realizing William was blaming Grell for this mess he looked over at Eric to see what he thought of this. Thinking about it, this wouldn't be the first time Grell screwed up this badly. Being handed back the list he heard William call his name.  
"Alan, I want you take charge of this assignment, see what you can't do to repair that damage that has already been done."  
"Yes sir. Of course." Heading back to his seat he tried to come up with the best method of going about this. First he needed to figure out how this was happening, if someone was behind it. It could be a demon, they were able to consume souls making it impossible for them to collect but for there to be this many, he didn't like his odds.

"Alan, what is wrong, what is going on?" Coming across Samuel at his desk, worried about the commotion he tried to explain it the best he could to him. He wasn't familiar with all demons were capable of yet. Hearing William start to explain he quieted down so Samuel could hear better, what better way to learn then to hear it from a great teacher.  
"And he wants you to investigate it?"  
"He does." Sighing he saw the look of worry cross Sam's face. "I'll be alright, I promise. I am doing nothing more than investing the reasoning behind all of this. If it is something greater than myself I'll come back here with my findings and let William decide what the next move is."  
"Alright, if you say so. I just don't like it, if demons are involved."  
"Then we deal with them, it is part of our job you know."  
"I know." Seeing the confidence and reassurance on Alan's face he relaxed a bit. Both heard Grell going on about his demon love and Alan could stop his face from dropping. Why did he have this feeling Grell and that monster were working together somehow, he was going to have so much paperwork when this was all over.

"William! I will join Alan on this assignment!" Stopping what he was doing Alan looked over at both William and at Eric who decided to jump in.  
"I don't need the help I can take care of it on my own!"  
"I accept that decision, Eric you and Alan will lead the investigation."  
"No! I don't need the help!" Why did Eric have to butt in? This wasn't some scheme to try and get him back was it? Having no discussion on the matter William walked out of the room to get his own work done and leave everyone to theirs. Seeing the smirk on Eric's face he knew this was just a trick. Why couldn't get the hint? Gathering the few things he needed before heading out he saw Samuel in the shadows watching him with worried eyes. Going to him he grabbed his shoulder in attempt to calm his fears.  
"I'm not worried about your safety. I know you'll be alright, especially if Eric is joining you."  
"I don't need his help."  
"I know, but perhaps it is for the best. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen you out there."  
Trying to understand where he was coming from he smiled and nodded.  
"Alright then, I'll do this for you."  
"I'll be here waiting for you to come back. And I trust you, don't forget that. I know no matter what Eric tries to pull I know you'll return to me."  
"I love you Samuel don't forget that. And I'll be back before you know it."  
"I'll keep the lights on for you." Both getting the other to smile they split ways before anyone noticed. The last thing he wanted to do to Sam was make him get grilled by William about their relationship. When he had dated Eric their closeness was accepted by the fact that he knew about the thorns, he couldn't say the same this time. Walking over to Eric he grabbed his scythe from him and walked ahead, making it clear that he wasn't pleased with this arrangement. If he kept this up, this trying to get him back, he would end their friendship as a final attempt to get his point across.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What, are you never going to speak to me again?"  
Eyeing Eric after his stupid comment he stopped walking, already giving up on finding Grell right now.  
"I am in charge of this mission, don't forget it. I make the calls. I still want to know why you felt the need to add yourself to this."  
"As your former mentor I felt it best you had a partner, who knows what is going on and how things could play out."  
"I don't buy that for a second."  
"Believe what you will Alan. I speak only the truth."  
"Yea, where have I heard that before." Rolling his eyes he kept his mind on the mission. The sooner he figured out what was going on the sooner he could get home.  
"So how are you and Sam doing?"  
"It's Samuel. And I refuse to talk about my love life to you of all people." Quickening his pace he hoped to stop this conversation, he didn't trust Eric. He thought they were on the path to friendship but lately he wasn't too sure of that.  
"Can't a friend ask a simple question? You two look happy together and as your friend I am happy for you."  
"Tsk."  
"What?" Stopping, Alan stopped too feeling the air around Eric change.  
"Don't give me that. You aren't happy for me. You've been trying to get me back for months now. I figure this is another one of your stupid plans to try and convince me that you're the better man!"  
"Alright fine. I'm not happy for you. I'm miserable and I miss you and I want nothing more than to stand beside you once more. But, I did _not _join you just to try and get you back. I joined you because I worry about you. I worry about how you are doing and you may not care about us anymore but you still mean the world to me and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything were to happen to you."  
"…Eric…" Seeing the look on his face, one that opened his heart up Alan felt bad for blasting him. Maybe he was just worried about him.  
"Samuel isn't strong enough to look after you and fight off an enemy if that were to occur, we both know this. He means well and I can see he is trying but he is still inexperienced."  
"I'm sorry." Lowering his head and shoulders Alan stared at the ground. Eric stopped, dropped his posture as he saw Alan's attitude change. "I didn't think about that. I was so caught up in what you were planning I failed to see the bigger picture. You're right, he isn't strong enough to do both yet and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to him because of me. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, because of this disease."  
"Alan. Tell me, you truly love him don't you?"  
Slowly lifting his head to look at Eric he nodded. "I do Eric. He makes me happy. I feel like a whole new person around him."  
"Then let's get this mission over with so you can get back to him, alright?"  
"Alright." Allowing Eric to catch up they walked side by side down the street, neither saying a word.

Stopping into Eric's arm he looked over to see what had caused this. Finding the demon Grell always spoke of and the boy he served both watched for a moment to see what they did next.  
"Isn't it a little early for your next meal demon?" Hearing Eric yell over to the pair Alan moved closer to Eric. Reckless as ever it seemed. He shouldn't have said anything; they could have followed them, see if they lead them to clues. Tired of the banter between Sebastian and Eric Alan stepped in front. Seemed they would need a new plan anyway. Why did Eric have to be such a fool?  
"What do you plan to do reaper, it was your partner that interrupted my master and I's journey. Must all reapers be such bothers?" At that Alan summoned his scythe and went after the demon. Eric may have started this mess but he would finish it. No sense in keeping the demon alive anyhow. If he was dead the murders of the woman might stop as well, or at least their souls not being collected would cease.  
"Alan!" Eric moved to stop Alan only to watch as it was pointless. If he butted in one of them would most likely get hurt. Alan wanted to take control of this mission so he should let him. If he felt the need to prove his worth then so be it, he would stand in the sidelines and wait until the fight was over.

Readjusting his scythe for another go around Alan felt his heart tighten, and his chest start to burn. Feeling the pain vocalize and escape his mouth he fell to the ground, no longer able to hold back the screaming as the pain intensified.  
Watching Alan hit the ground, hearing his pain gasps Eric ran over to him. This was what he feared for him, this was what he was trying to avoid. Trying not to move him too much knowing he was already in pain he gently laid a hand on him letting him know he was here. Looking for a way to help, for a way to do something he watched as Alan's face tightened and the screaming continued.

Alan tried to get his body to stop, tried to control the pain that soared through him, he could feel his body kicking and bunching up closer trying to find a way to make this stop. Tightening his hands on his heart he felt his body rocking, needing a way for this pain to end. He didn't know if the demon was still attacking and he didn't care, he could focus on nothing but what was happening to his body, to his heart.

Watching helplessly as Alan struggled with the pain he tried to think of something, some way to help him. He couldn't sit by and watch as the man he loved rolled around on the ground screaming in agony as his heart and body was attacked by the thorns. Rubbing his shoulder he willed Alan to breathe, he could tell his breath was catching from the pain. _*Come on Alan, you can do this, hang on a little longer for me* _Hearing him start to cough he knew it was a better sign for him, that he was trying to get his body to do what he told it do.

Rolling to his side Alan shut his eyes grabbing at the dirt beside him. This was the worst he had ever felt the thorns before, and he was completely taken off guard by it. Needing a moment to compose himself he laid there, moving his feet little by little, making sure he still could, then moving up his body checking every little piece. Forcing his arms to support him he tried to sit up, he could hear people talking somewhere near here it seemed. He couldn't figure out who but the voice sounded so familiar. Feeling the pain flare in his heart he stopped moving as his hand tried to reach for the pain. Breathing heavy he stayed where he was, deep down he knew this would pass. At this moment it seemed like a small chance he would be back on his feet but a little voice was telling him to hold on. Feeling hands on him he fell back into them hoping to control the coughing. _*Samuel*_ he knew the pain would never be unbearable so long as he was near. Rolling just out of his arms he felt his lungs having a spasm from the thorns that were finally letting him go. Coughing in an attempt to get their full function back he felt his body start to go limp again. Being pulled closer to another, hands holding him up, allowing his body to sit up just enough he was slowly able to recover on his own. Having his hearing clear he hear the demon and the child speaking, even with his full attention elsewhere he could hear their words clear. What were they planning?

Watching as Alan started to move and sit up on his own Eric heard the demon mention Alan. Not wanting to be caught off guard he reached for his scythe. He would protect Alan at all costs. Keeping his eyes on the demon he listened to what he had planned for them while watching Alan out of the corner of his eye. He would not leave either of them defenseless but Alan would come first if he needed him.

Sitting up on his own Alan allowed his body to take deep breaths and push the thorns away for now. He felt as if something had hit him causing the wind to be knocked out of him. At least he knew the worst was over. Hearing the demon mention taking them to the boy's mansion Alan couldn't help but think of the advantage that could put them in. And he was weak, he knew that. For the assignment to continue he needed to rest for a little while. Should danger arise he was not strong enough to defend himself. Hearing Eric's voice of protest in the matter he kept his back to him as he started to stand on his own. He would do this, he had to. This was their chance; they would not blow it again. Feeling Eric put a hand on his back, making sure he was able to walk on his own he brushed past him and started to follow Sebastian. While the attack was his own fault he was not ready to forgive Eric's recklessness for getting them into this mess.

Staying close behind Alan Eric watched as he took his time in following Sebastian. He could tell Alan's body wasn't ready to move yet. Why was he pushing himself so hard, he should be resting? Watching Alan stumble a little he rushed to make sure he wouldn't collapse. Moving around him he tried to see his face, see what he could do to help him. It was obvious to see him struggling, hurting. This was the last thing he wanted for him.  
"Alan, please, let me help you. You can use my body to help support you." Putting his arm on Alan's shoulder he tried to lend him something to help.  
"I'm alright." Standing, keep his arm under Eric's he started to move again. Together they moved to catch up to the others who had gotten further from them.

Alan saw the gap between them and the others; they still had so far to go before they reached the manor. He could do this; his body could get him there. Taking a breath and a step he started walking towards them seeing they had finally stopped to allow them to catch up. Perhaps Grell did care just a little. Feeling his body freeze his scythe fell from his fingers to the ground before he fell clutching his chest and falling as well. Trying to breathe his face was just above the ground as he stayed huddled together. Hearing Eric call his name he felt his body shift and he lay against him. Feeling a hand on his, he tried to get his body to rest for right now. He felt so weak, so tired and these arms that held them, they were strong, protective. Wait, what was he saying, this wasn't the man he loved, the one he promised to return to. Pushing Eric's hand away as he shook those thoughts from his head he moved away from him, using his arms and legs to support him as best they could right now.

Eric watched as Alan pushed him away, watched as he struggled to fight the thorns and the pain he was in. Watching as the man he loved pushed his body past its limit made his heart fragments crack. How could he have any form of a heart left? Why did Alan have to push him away? Unable to sit by and watch him suffer the way he was he rested a hand on his back, and asked softly if he would be alright? Seeing Alan turn his head and bring his hand to his he felt his heart jolt as he squeezed it. Perhaps he wasn't pushing him away completely.

Seeing this figure before him, one he had seen many times before he tried to follow her. She had the answers he sought out; she held the truth behind this disease he carried. Feeling what was around him vanish he knew he couldn't let her get away. Alan forced his feet to move, to hold him up. He had to do this. Standing he watched as she came back to him, it was almost as if she was teasing him, taunting him with all her knowledge and her reluctance to share it.

Standing after Alan was on his feet Eric made sure to stay close. Something was up with him; it was like he was in his own little world. He was following something with his eyes but there was nothing around them. Realizing Alan was on the move again he followed behind him unsure what he was doing, going, or even if his body would be alright with the sudden speed Alan was moving. For the pain he had just been in he was taking long strides. Having him stop suddenly he walked around him as he saw Alan looking around again. What was he looking for? Was he losing his mind? Was this part of what the thorns did to their victims? Just getting to face him, Alan turned and started to move back the way they just came. Hearing a faint voice call out for Alan he turned to see nothing there. Had it just been his mind playing tricks on him as well? Turning back to Alan he saw him glassy eyed and staring off into the distance.

Hearing a voice around him, feeling hands brush against him he tried to find the figure. He had lost her again. The void was nothing but darkness again, just the echo of what was once there.  
"Alan." Hearing the velvet voice in his ear, the faint aura of a presence beside him he felt his body freeze where it was. He wasn't going to fight it. Whatever this presence wanted with him he was unsure but he wouldn't try and stop them. Following the impression left behind, his head slowly turned to where she was. Unaware he was moving his feet he made his way closer to her, of what she offered, of what she knew. Reaching for her it was as if time had stopped, nothing moved but her, she controlled the worlds, the fates of all realms he was certain of that. Being flashed with bright light in front of him she vanished from his sights and he noticed the world around him. He was in London, the darkness all but gone, hiding in the shadows for now.  
"Alan!" Feeling a hand on his shoulder he quickly moved to see Eric beside him, concern covering his face. What was going on? What had happened? In a daze he felt Eric take something from his hands and force him to rest against him as they moved together through the streets.

0o0o0o0  
I wanted to get chapter 5 done before I posted this, so the updates would have some pattern to them but I'm having issues with my anxiety and I can't focus on this story for the time being so I might as well get it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Lying on the floor, writhing in pain Alan reached for the one he loved. Finding their hands he held them tight, making sure not to let go. He didn't want to leave them, lose them; he wanted to love them forever the way they were meant too. Opening his eyes to see two men sitting over him he felt lost by what was going on.  
"Alan, I don't want to make you chose. I just want to see you happy."  
"Samuel, I." Seeing Eric in the distance, back facing them he moved back to the one he was with. "I love you, I don't want to leave you, I don't want to hurt you."  
"I know you do. But it is impossible for you to be with us both."  
"I don't want both. I want you."  
"Alan, love, you called out for him in your sleep." Kissing Alan's hand he stood and moved away. Alan watched as both men faded into the darkness._

Breathing heavy Alan bolted up in bed. It was a dream, nothing but a dream. Quickly looking over he saw Eric sitting close to the bed, not looking at him, not realizing he was awake. Where was Samuel, had he done something to them? Had he said something while he slept? Looking around the room he saw it was unfamiliar, London's queen hung from a portrait on the wall. That was right, Ciel, the boy with a demon under his control had offered them a place to stay so he could rest. He remembered now, the thorns attacked him while he was fighting the demon.  
"Thorns of Death." What a terrible twist of fate, what a waste.  
"Alan. You're awake. How are you feeling?"  
Noticing Eric turned to face him, worry and concern spreading across his face he looked into the blankets that covered him.  
"I'm okay. I feel better. Then I was before anyway."  
"That's good to hear. I'm glad." Looking at his feet Eric couldn't help but think of what came next for them. Was this the only way he could care for Alan? When he had an attack and the one he loved was not around? He knew he had been dreaming after they arrived, he stood over the bed worried for him as he tossed and turned. It seemed as if he was searching for something, though nothing ever left his lips.

Moving back the covers he slipped from the bed. He couldn't lie there anymore, too haunted by his dream, his nightmare. It had to be a sign, but for what exactly? For his heart? Was he still in love with Eric? Did he still miss him? They had many years together but that was over now, wasn't it? Could this just be caused by the thorns? He was told it would haunt him, torment him and his soul. He was a death god; he shouldn't even have a soul, what a joke he was.  
"Alan, why don't you go back to bed. Surely you aren't fully recovered yet. The rest will do you well. I'll stay here and make sure no harm comes to you. You have my word." He stood worried for Alan, he heard him mumbling to himself. His words were unclear but it was unlike him. Feeling something touch him Alan jumped over and away from it.  
"I'm scared, too scared to sleep, to dream, to wonder what comes next for me!" Realizing it was Eric after his outburst he stopped. It was only Eric that was near him, they were alone in this room. Dropping his head and shoulder Eric looked the floor, he was defeated. No matter how hard he tried Alan pushed him away. Couldn't he see how much he still truly cared for him?  
"Eric. I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me and I'm scared."  
Hearing Alan's words his head lifted and he faced him. There he could see the turmoil he faced, the uncertainly that lie in front of him. When they had been together they rarely talked about the thorns, about what was to come for Alan. It wasn't that he didn't care but he knew Alan didn't want to talk. He didn't want to believe that the end was coming for him sooner or later.  
"It will be alright Alan. I promise, please just rest for now." Turning he felt Alan turn him back around.  
"Rest? I can't just rest Eric! How can I?! How can I lay here when I have things I have to deal with, things I need to figure out!?"  
Putting his hands under Alan's he tried to get him to calm down. If he wasn't careful he could reactivate the thorns again and that was the last thing he needed.  
"Please, calm down Alan. There will be time for that. And I can help you sort things out. You need to take of yourself first."  
"There isn't time for that. I need to do this. I need to plan our next step, my next step!"  
He couldn't watch this, he couldn't watch as the one he loved become hysterical, as his mind slipped further and further away from reason. Alan had always kept a calm head, he was the one that always used to tell him to relax and not get so hot headed.  
"Eric. How can I rest when I don't know how much time I have left here? Be days, weeks, or months. I need to be ready, I need to have my affairs in order."  
"Don't talk like that Alan. Everything will work out."  
"How? How can you say such things? You of all people should know my fate, how there is no cure, no hope for me!"  
"Alan." Unsure what to say, what to do he felt defeated. Letting go of Alan's arms he whispered, "I do know, but I don't believe it. I don't believe death is the only thing that awaits you." Watching Alan walk away he felt helpless.  
"I can't stop thinking, about the past, about all the mistakes I have made. All the lives I have taken, wondering if I made the right choices. Maybe I screwed up along the way, maybe my logic was flawed. Maybe this is payment for the sins I have commented." Keeping his back towards Eric he spoke to the floor unable to see his face. Eric was no saint by any standards of the word but he felt he had always been the better man. That meeting him in this life had been fate. Even so, they had been perfect together, two broken souls, two misguided people brought together to face the uncertainty that lied ahead, what a fool he had been.

Eric stepped forward unable to listen to Alan say such things. If anyone was guilty of the sins they committed it was him. Alan was the good one, the pure one, and such a fate as the thorns was a cruel twist. Alan deserved better than that. Stopping as Alan turned to him he saw the tears forming in his eyes. Unable to watch him cry, but unsure if he would be allowed to comfort him he turned his back to him.  
"Deep down, I am glad I got this disease. As punishment for the pain I have caused."  
Looking over his shoulder Eric watched as Alan looked up towards the sky, he couldn't believe that could he? "I can let go knowing I'm paying for what I have done."

"Alan, you should go and get some rest. You are talking nonsense. You've had a long day. You need your strength to see this mission through." Fighting with himself he debated telling Alan what he couldn't tell him when he walked out so many months ago.  
"I, I have so many regrets Eric. So many things I wish I could have done. So many things I should have said. Especially to you."  
Hearing that Eric felt his soul shatter, Alan didn't deserve the pain he was dealing with. He should have no regrets. There was nothing Alan had to say, if anything he was the one who should say something.  
"It seems foolish now, when I think about it. What good would it do? What peace would it bring?"  
"Alan." He couldn't allow him to continue to feel this way. This was his fault, all of it. He was the one who should be saying all of these things, not Alan. Moving over to him he placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't lose hope; don't give up your fight. You don't have to do it for me but do it for the one you love. You're going to keep on living, smiling, and loving. That's my promise to you. As your mentor I am going to do what I should have done from the start, protect you." Pulling away he shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped away unable to handle his own feelings and Alan's heartbreak. Forcing his voice to level out and work with him he pointed to the bed while keeping his back to him. "Go, go get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us and you need to rest so you can recover." Doing as he was told Alan moved to the bed and slid under the covers. He was exhausted from today's events and he was starting to worry about Eric. His heart was lost and confused by his own feelings as well. For the first time in a long time he wanted to keep Eric near. He wanted to stand beside him and face the unknown together.  
"Eric. You should get some rest to. I'll stay on this side of the bed so you can sleep on it to, there is plenty of room."  
"Thanks. But I'll be alright."  
"If you change your mind it's here for you. Good night Eric, and please try and shut your eyes."  
"Good night Alan. If you need something just let me know." Nodding, Alan slowly laid down and shut his eyes bunching himself tightly under the covers.

Alan woke up unsure why exactly, he didn't recall a dream. Perhaps it was the surrounding he was in. Looking over he saw the bed empty, the sheets still tucked in. Eric had never come to bed. The moon was still up; maybe he hadn't been asleep as long as he thought he had. Sitting up he saw Eric sitting in the chair besides him, arms folded across his chest, asleep. Shaking his head in disapproval he stood taking the blanket with him tucking Eric in as best he could. His light snoring a sign he didn't just fall asleep. Knowing sleep was far from him he moved to the window to open it and let the fresh air in. The night was nice, a gentle breeze and not too cold. Checking behind him to see Eric still asleep he climbed out and up the house to sit on the roof. He always found peace staring off into the horizon and a Death Gods view was always best up high. Moving to the side facing a river of trees he held his knees as he sat and watched the night pass by. It was hard not to think of Samuel and what he was doing, how badly he must be worrying about his health and being alone with Eric. They talked on occasion on his discomfort with Eric, how he at times didn't trust him. While Samuel did have valid reason to have such mistrust he knew he would never allow Eric to advance on anything. As confused as his heart was right now he knew who he loved, and they were back home, waiting for him. He wished he could tell him about the attack though, and how he was feeling better from it already. Samuel loved him and worried about him, worried about not being there when an attack happened, he knew when he did finally tell him he would be upset with himself for not being here but it couldn't be helped. Eric had been right before, he was too new for a mission like this. He needed to stick to soul collection a little longer. When he got back though they would go out together and he would help train him so next time they could complete a mission as one.

Feeling a breeze move across his face Eric's eyes open and he sat up noticing a blanket placed over him. Worried he looked at the bed to see it empty. Allowing his eyes to look around the dark room he saw no signs of Alan. Hearing the drapes move he saw the open window across the room. He knew exactly where Alan would be at this hour. Throwing the blanket back on the bed he climbed out the window and moved to the roof seeing a bunched up figure off to the side, his back to him looking out over the horizon.  
"Some things never change I see." Moving towards him he sat beside him as Alan looked over his shoulder.  
"I woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep. It's nice up here."  
Watching Alan look back over the trees he knew he was thinking, thinking of what exactly he was unsure. But he could guess Samuel was part of it. As much as he hated to accept it Alan had moved on, he was in love with another man and he would never get him back. At least if he cured him from the thorns they could live forever in happiness and he would be okay with that. So long as Alan was happy, that was all he ever wanted for him. Even if they stayed partners, or friends, or memories, so long as Alan was happy.  
"Hey, I know it may not seem like much but, I'm sorry."  
"Hmm?" Looking over at Eric he saw him looking out into the distance.  
"About my actions, all of them. For making you believe I was having an affair with someone, never chasing after you. Trying to get you back when you were with someone else. I'm sorry."  
"Thank you." Looking back they stared out together, enjoying the presence of the other. It had been so long since they had done this, they missed this, more so than they may have thought.  
"I have to ask though, does he make you happy? Does he treat you well?"  
"He does. He treats me very well."  
"Alright then. Then I wish nothing but happiness for you."  
Deep down he knew it was a mistake but he rested his head against Eric's shoulder. He may love Samuel and be happy with him but he would always love Eric. They had been through so much together through the years they couldn't just erase those memories.  
"Thank you Eric." Resting his eyes he took in the beauty around them and the moment of calm they were both able to enjoy.

Feeling Alan's head against him he saw he shut his eyes and was at peace. It made his heart skip a beat knowing Alan felt comfortable doing this. It may not be a giant gesture but it showed they were making strides in staying close friends even as they moved on from each other. Noticing he had fallen asleep shortly after he carefully lifted him and as gently as he could, brought them back into the bedroom they had been sharing. Getting him settled in bed he tucked him in before carefully laying on top of the covers beside him for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Feeling sunlight on his face Alan rolled over to see Samuel curled up on top of blankets. Going to wake him and find out why he had been so foolish as to sleep on the covers he stopped as they rolled over. His body froze as he saw Eric, right; they were on a mission together. Pulling away he went to lie down and wait for him to wake up so he wouldn't disturb him.  
"Morning."  
Stopping, he saw Eric lying there staring at him,  
"Morning. You're up early."  
"I felt the bed shift, not used to that."  
"Sorry."  
Waving it off he sat up and stretched.  
"You could have slept under the coves, I wouldn't have cared, I don't bite."  
"Eh. It didn't matter to me. Plus then I would be ready if something were to come up."  
"Well I hope you slept well either way."  
"I was just fine. How do you feel?"  
"Back to normal. We can continue our mission whenever we are ready."  
"I figure the sooner we leave the better. I don't trust the demon."  
"Then we head out before breakfast." Agreeing to the plan both got up and got themselves together. Eric couldn't help but laugh to himself at Alan's reaction to him not sleeping fully in the bed. He did so for his benefit as well as Alan's. It had been so long since they had shared a bed together he worried about how awkward it might be for them. Plus, he worried he might move closer than Alan would have liked while they slept. They were on good terms he didn't want to chance it.

Coming downstairs from the guest room both heard a commotion coming from the middle of the house. Seemed the servants were up. Both decided to detour to their location, it seemed only right to thank their hosts for letting them spend the night. They really didn't want to talk to the demon so hopefully talking to the servants would be just as good. Stopping in the dining room they saw three people running around, was this what they called controlled chaos? Looking at each other both wondered if they should just back up slowly and leave now.  
"Oh, good morning. We hope you're hungry, breakfast is just about ready. Why don't you both sit? The young master should be down shortly."  
"Thank you but we really must get going. We have to see about something of great importance."  
"Yes, my partner should see a doctor about his condition."  
Eyeing Eric he wondered why he would bring that up to them. What was he up to?  
"Everyone should stay where they are." Hearing Sebastian both stopped and looked across the room to see him in the doorway with Ciel. Looking over at Eric, Alan waited to see what their next move was. He was leading this mission but he needed to make sure they were on the same page. He wouldn't just abandon Eric here. Looking over at each other they made sure they were on the same page. Eric noticed Alan was waiting for him to give the signal, some sign that they should fight or run. He didn't want to run though, demons could keep up and if they split up they might have a chance to lose him but he wasn't sure how Alan's body would hold up. Not being around him for so long was turning into one giant disadvantage. He used to know the signs Alan showed when his body was strong and when an attack was close. Now they had to play things out which could turn ugly quickly.  
"I must say I grow rather tired of always have to clean up the miss you Reapers make. You should keep a better eye on your workers." Watching Sebastian move further into the room both wondered what he was getting at. Stealing a glance at Alan he saw his mind racing, trying to put together what they were told. He was trying to put the pieces in with the actions Grell had done in the past. Growing bored with these games and seeing they would not be leaving just yet Eric went to make himself comfortable at the table. Seemed pointless to stand and he would have to be on his feet for the rest of the day. Noticing Alan stayed close to him he tried to give him a sign to just wait it out. He saw no impending danger at the moment, they could relax.  
"Such a pity that I had to find what was right under your nose. One would think you would do a better job at noticing what is in front of you. But, maybe you aren't that superior after all." Watching his gaze become fixed on Alan, Eric wondered what he was up to.

Alan's mind raced trying to put things in order. Right in front of them, what was? He couldn't figure out what the missing piece was. What was he missing to see the complete picture? He was better than this, better than some demon, he should be able to see it.  
"It seems I gave you too much credit. The one you have been looking for has been beside you all this time. Eric Slingby."Hearing Eric's name both looked at each other before Eric burst out laughing. Thinking about it, it was pretty funny. Eric was reckless and an idiot at times but he was no murderer.  
"Oh? I am the murderer am I? And what proof do you have for such high claims? Hmm? Where is this evidence to pin me to such crimes?"  
Watching Eric move around the dining room to find a new place to relax Alan allowed himself the chance to breathe as well. It was foolish to even think for a second that Sebastian, a demon, was on to something.  
"Evidence you ask? Why right here of course. All 96 pieces."  
Seeing Sebastian unravel a large paper onto the table Alan went over to it. Quickly seeing what this was all about. Eric let him knowing it could do no harm. There was nothing on that paper that would place him to any charge.

Looking over the sheet that had been laid out Alan noticed all the names on this where the same the dispatch had, the one he had shown to William at the start of this assignment. The information was in a different order but it was all here with no new added information.  
"There is no way you could pin me to anything after just one night. You simply took what was already public information and copied it. All the names and cause of death were publicly stated in the paper. You have nothing new to go by."  
"If Sebastian believes in what he has provided I have no reason to question him. And no reason to allow you to leave be that you are a wanted man."  
Scowling at the boy for butting in Eric rolled his eyes bored with this. And he would not allow some brat and his demon servant to hold him here. Standing he was becoming restless with this back and forth, this waste of his time. If he didn't have to worry about Alan he would just run for it, it was hard but not impossible for them to outrun a demon. He just didn't want to risk Alan's health over something so trivial.  
"I had some help with this investigation. It pains me to say as much but I needed the added strength of another and one more, familiar, with this type of killing. Seeing Grell stumble into the dining room to join them, still in nighttime apparel and looking unkempt Alan couldn't help himself from wanting to help his elder. What had he gotten himself into this time?

Glaring at Sebastia,n Eric wished he could wipe that smirk off his face. What had he done last night? He didn't care what happened to Grell really; he got himself into more trouble than it was worth but Grell was still one of them and shouldn't be lending a hand to the demons. Watching Eric shooting daggers at Sebastian with his eyes Alan stepped closer to Eric to see what he had missed. This wasn't the place for a fight between them. Turning to have part of his back towards Sebastian, worried what he would do with it completely turned, Eric thought of his next move. This complicated things even more so now. With Grell getting involved there was no telling what he had done or would do. Coming to this mansion had been a mistake, if Alan hadn't been so weak he would have never allowed it. Even so, they could have found better lodging for him last night. What a fool he had been for agreeing to this plan.  
"All of this is all well and good but you still lack hard evidence against me. And I grow tired of these games."  
"Hard evidence you say? Why I have it. It's fragrance."  
"Fragrance? How so demon?" Sheltering his body from this useless information he waited it out.  
"There is a scent that appeared on all of the women, one that is was rare for use. That same scent was left on your jacket last night."

Listening to what Sebastian was saying to Eric Alan tried to understand this. He was pinning the murders on him based off a scent left on his jacket? He really didn't understand Eric at all. He was a womanizer, was before they dated, and even more so after. He probably figured a ladies scent could be found on him while they had been too as they seemed to be attracted to him even if he never accepted their advances. Still it was a bold claim. One that shouldn't be taken lightly. Without talking to Eric privately on this matter he couldn't shake off what he was being told. Listening intently on the description of the scent he tried to understand all of what was happening. He still didn't understand how Eric could be guilty of such accusations.  
"The product would be used on the skin of the victims to clean them and the middle scent would be present five hours after. When the final scent should be there instead. Your coat tells the time of the murders as the scent of white fern lingers."  
"Eric." These claims could not be overlooked anymore. This news troubled him greatly; he needed to speak to Eric. Find out what was going on. Eric was no murderer. They may not be as close as they once were but this he knew, it was the one truth that would never change.  
"Further blame can be placed as the scent of death is littered all over the crime scene." Both moved their attention to Sebastian, "A scent a death god can never rid themselves of."

Biting his lip and taking a breath Eric moved around just enough to try and think of something. He had run out of time to avoid this outcome. Alan watched as he paced, mumbling to himself. What was going on? What was Eric doing? There had to be an explanation for this. Death would be all over the scenes, it was a natural occurrence, even if no Death God ever came to lay claim on the soul. "It seems foolish to allow more mud to smear over my name." Watching Eric step closer to Sebastian Alan froze as he watched him attack the other.

Alan watched helplessly as Eric went after Sebastian. He couldn't seem to get his body to move, what was Eric doing? What could this possibly mean? Realizing he had to do something, this fighting could not continue he forced his legs to take him to Eric. Just getting to him he jumped back as Eric's legs swung around to keep him back. Was he fighting against him or trying to keep him out of the way? He had to get through to him though, get him to stop this foolishness. This wasn't the man he knew, the man he looked up to and inspired to become. Watching as Eric called forth his scythe he called out to him hoping to get him to stop. This wasn't the place for it, there was no reason for things to go this far. Unable to believe what he was seeing as Eric fought to kill, Alan's legs locked where he was, unable to move, unable to do anything. He was forced to stand by and watch in horror. Seeing a window as Grell summoned his scythe readying to help, his legs took off allowing him to grab Eric and try to pull him away. This wasn't right; there was no reason for all of this.  
"Eric. Please. Now is our chance." They could use this break in the fighting to leave. Get as far away from the manor as they could and talk about this. Think things through. They had to leave before anyone got hurt, before he got hurt. He couldn't stand by and do nothing, watch as Eric risked his life for a stupid reason. Being fought against Eric removed his hands and pushed him to the ground. Feeling the thorns start to activate he watched in terror as Sebastian gained control over Grell's scythe. Fear flooded through him as he worried over Eric's safety. He was no slouch when it came to fighting, Eric had been the one that taught him how to do it properly but he was against a demon, a demon with a reapers scythe no less. The scales could be tipped in the others favor at the drop of a hat.

Taking a breath he fought against the growing pain in his chest and got to his feet as the fight broke out into the halls of the manor. "Eric!" Getting to the doorway he watched as Eric lost his focus and Grell's scythe cut across him. What had he done?! Watching as the cinematic record began to play he watched as the world around him stopped. What was this? This couldn't be right, not Eric, not the one he called a friend, a mentor. He had to be dreaming. This had to be a result of the thorns, just some mass hallucination. As the record unraveled in front of his eyes he witnessed as Eric lured the girls in to slay them moments later. What was going on? What would provoke Eric to do such a thing? They were just girls, innocent girls with their whole lives in front of them. Watching as they were slain before they never knew what was happening Alan felt he was going to be sick. He couldn't handle more of this. This wasn't the man he once loved, this was a monster. Coming to his senses as the record was retracted and Eric was back on his feet to continue the assault against Sebastian he moved to his knees forcing his body to fight against the pain and go after him.  
"Eric! Why is this happening! Eric!" This couldn't be from him could it, from their breakup? Had Eric's mind become twisted over time, had jealously for others been a breaking point? Running after him he refused to let him get away from him. The lying, the secrets, everything had gone on long enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Eric ran from the mansion looking back to make sure he wasn't followed. He could see Alan in the distance trying to catch up to him. This wasn't how he wanted things to go for them but he had no other choice. It was bound to happen sooner or later he figured. And he didn't know the full truth yet. He could finish his goal and finish what he started. There was still hope for him, for this, and for Alan's future. Taking a sharp turn into the nearby town he hid in an alley way that was covered in shadows waiting for the coast to become clear. Blending into what surrounded him he watched as Alan ran past him. He had a feeling he had seen him come this way. Taking his time before leaving his hiding spot he stayed on the ground knowing he would be easily spotted by the other on the roofs. A reapers fastest way to travel was the roof though. Trying to stay in the shadows he made his way to a nearby inn to wait it out until night arrived. He had been killing in the afternoon hours but it was too risky right now, now that people were looking for him. Staring out the window of the inn he saw Alan was nowhere in sight. Going to turn back inside he saw a man approaching two women, something didn't seem right with this picture. He was in a large trench coat and a hat not to mention he kept looking over his shoulder as he approached them. What was he up to? Being a witness to one fainting in the man's arm and the other start to scream he headed out of the inn to follow them, he may have been killing but his was for a just cause at least. He didn't trust this man.

Alan ran into the town he saw Eric go to, he knew he had to be around here somewhere. Why did he insist on running? What was going on? Nothing seemed to make any sense to him anymore and he didn't like it. Running to the center of town he couldn't find Eric anywhere. Damn it, where had he gone to? Sebastian wasn't far behind him he figured and if he happened to find Eric first there was no telling what he would do. He wasn't going to let Eric run into his death, he had to find him first. Find out what was going on, why this had to be the outcome. Hearing a girl scream in the distance he hoped to get to her, save her from Eric and save him from himself. Save him from the monster he knew he wasn't. He could still feel the girl's presence as he arrived to see no one around. Moving to the roof he saw a figure far from him running towards the edge of town.  
"Eric!" Taking off he jumped from roof to roof in hopes of getting to them in time. Sensing Sebastian close behind him he knew he had to hurry. He would not let him kill Eric.

Coming into a warehouse just outside of town Eric saw the two girls, tied, and thrown inside. Unsure who the male was that lead the kidnapping he knew he was the leader and the one he had to go after. On second thought though, this could work to his advantage. Here were two girls, two perfect requirements for Alan's cure. He would be two souls closer to saving him. Jumping from the rafters he saw the two girls run to him as best as they could. Unsure if it was compassion for how fate had brought them here or seeing the terror on their faces he cut their ropes and stopped their kidnapper from coming any closer. Watching as they ran to him for protection he knew what he had to do. Apologizing for this twist in their fate he cut their throats and collected their souls before their blood could spill from their bodies. They were dead before they even knew they had been cut. Trying to tune out the man beside him he tried to understand why he was worshipping him. He had done nothing for the praise. He had saved the girls to only kill them for his own gain. The outcome for them had still been the same. With any luck though they hadn't suffered by his hand the way they would have at the others.

Running into the warehouse he saw Eric standing on the ground with another man who was going on about something.  
"Eric!" Jumping down he went wide eyed as he saw two woman dead near his feet. "What is this? How could you? What do you have to gain by collecting their souls? No… please, please don't tell me…" He couldn't finish his thought, the idea was up surd. Eric wouldn't try something so foolish would he?  
"Let me finish, once I have the souls collected you will get your answer Alan."  
"Eric.,"  
"Stay out of this!"  
"No! I want an answer! You won't get rid of me until I know the reason behind this!" Lunging for Eric he brought his blade around to go after him, make him fight him. He didn't want it to come to this but he had no other choice. If this is what it took to stop Eric and get the answers he sought out then so be it. Trying to pull away as Eric grabbed his scythe and rolled over him he tried to make another pass. Eric wasn't fighting him, he could see this now. He was being toyed with. Putting his all into their locked weapons he felt his heart tense up and the fire start to flare up inside him. No, not now, not here. Feeling the punch Eric landed on his face his feet stumbled back unable to even try to keep him upright as the thorns tightened their grip on his heart. He wasn't able to focus on anything but the pain from the thorns as he gripped where his heart laid hoping he could grab it and make it stop. Needing his body to move, needing to stop Eric, needing to get through to him he willed his body to work with him. His legs twitching from the thorns working through him he slowly got his arms to hold him up. Barely being able to get on his knees his body rested on his elbow. The attack was a mild one but strong enough to keep him stationary. Watching Eric walk away he called after him hoping to get him to stop. Trying to catch his breath his mind raced with the thoughts, what he hoped wasn't the truth, what he wished wasn't happening to the man he thought he once knew. Feeling defeated he gave up trying to move while the attack ran its course. At Sebastian's voice he knew he had been followed by the demon and turned his head to see him pointing out the way back to the manor. In his state he had no choice to go back. At least he wouldn't be alone with Sebastian; Grell was still there as far as he knew.

Eric got outside of the warehouse to hear the Viscount telling him a carriage awaited them to take them back to his manor. He couldn't believe this man was actually a fan of what he was doing, how deranged was he? He wasn't killing these women for fun; he didn't get some sick thrill from collecting their souls. Still, he could help him finish his task. Alan was running out of time, fighting him proved that. Never had Alan been so weak as he was just before. Never had the attacks come from the activity he was doing. The man he loved was dying in front of his eyes and they may not be together, they may never have the relationship he so cherished but Alan still deserved happiness. He deserved a life with whomever he chose to spend his eternity with. A life without Alan was hell, but dying for him was something he would gladly do. Stepping inside the carriage at the Viscounts insistence he waited for him to get in after and be escorted to the manor.  
"Now, my Angel of Death, tell me. What do I need to do for you? How can I see such beautiful birds sing before me?"  
"I just need women, and children. Many of them, a few hundred." He didn't like the man he was with but he could give him what he needed quickly. And the sooner he got the souls, the sooner Alan was safe.

Alan made it back to Ciel's manor and went to the room he had previously shared with Eric the night prior. It seemed darker than he remembered, and quieter. Lying under the covers he stared at the spot Eric had been in just that morning. How could things change so quickly? He shouldn't be resting, he needed to find Eric, find him before Sebastian did. Feeling his body demand sleep after his last attack his eyes shut and a restless slumber passed over him. When he awoke he didn't want to be in this room any longer. He needed to come up with some sort of plan, some idea as to what Eric's next move would be. Coming out of his room he moved down the hall hearing voices in the main area. Staying in the back, near the shadows he overheard Ciel mention some sort of opera and a name he felt he knew somehow. Keeping his back to the others he let his thoughts run wild, trying to think of everything that seemed to be happening around them. Having his ears pick up Grell talk about only women being allowed entry he turned to them. "Women." There was no way, could it? Was it possible for Eric to move that fast? Had he had an accomplice all this time? A way to move under the radar, away from the dispatches eyes?

Eric listened to the planning the Druitt made for a gathering, an Opera he called it, where everyone he needed would gather. "Hard to believe I would have a supporter in this." The thought was one he was still trying to grasp. He knew it wasn't a trap, this man was too flamboyant for that, no, he wanted this as badly as he did. The only difference was their reasons. This was perfect though, according to the other enough women would be in attendance eve with the short notice. Enough to finish his collection of souls allowing him to transfer them to Alan. Getting close enough to him would be the issue but he was the better fighter now, earlier proved that. It wouldn't take much to overpower him and allow the souls to pass through. His life may end but once Alan was cured he could die in peace. Alan could go back to Samuel and they could have their happy ever after, one he had once dreamed of with Alan. One he never knew was possible until he met him. Though he had never wanted to let him go if it was the only way he could get this far, get the cure than it was worth it. The pain and the heartbreak he endured was worth it.

Unable to stay in the shadows, hoping his hunch was wrong he asked to see the letter. Coming up to the group it was handed to him and he read it over. Druitt…that was the man Eric was with. He knew it sounded familiar to him, seeing the name in front of him, seeing its location. They had been dispatched there before, another assignment, Druitt hadn't been the one on the list but they heard of his name many times while they worked. "Eric is working with the Viscount." He didn't want to believe it, something as horrible as what he was thinking couldn't be possible, not by Eric of all people. But this, this didn't bode well with him. The reason women were only on the guest list, no, he had to be wrong. He had to get into this event, he needed to see Eric. He had to put an end to this madness.

Thanks to Deona Lindholm this chapter was finally finalized and posted. Wouldn't have been able to do it without them. :) Much love.


End file.
